Dreams REVISED
by RogueStar
Summary: After some thought, I rewrote this tiein fic to my IZ fics starring Rogue. It's only three chapters long now and I feel it will make more sense once the sequel starts up.Zim and Rogue have dreams that seem to be telling them something about each other.
1. Zim

Dreams  
  
Chapter One: Zim  
  
A evening wind blew harshly through the street ways of the humanoid city. The only illumination were the street lamps and a half moon above. Dead leafs were lifted by the gusts, being blown all the way to a familiar "out of place" house.  
  
It was quieter then usual in Zim's base. Gir had went out to do a little nightclub dancing. As long as he kept his doggy suit on, it was fine. He left on the account that his Master and his Master's good friend really wanted it to be quiet, specifically after Gir let all the experimental Earth creatures loose, caused the whole lower half of the lab to "go explodie", and covered Zim's computer screen with mayo.  
  
Deep down in the bowels of the lab, two exhausted Irkens sat in their own lab chairs. Cleaning up after the hyper SIR took nearly everything out of them. Zim just let his arms hang off the sides of his seat. Rogue hung her head back and let her arms droop on her lap.  
  
".........Uhhhh......" Rogue groaned in pure tiredness. "......I can't believe it..."  
  
"......What?" Zim responded after a short sweet hush.  
  
"How destructive Gir can get." She said. "Do you think we caught all the animals?"  
  
Just then, a lone chipmunk scampered across their sights. The two looked at each other with heavy eyes.  
  
"......You get it." Rogue said.  
  
"No...you do it." Zim said.  
  
"No, you."  
  
"You."  
  
"Let's just forget it."  
  
"...Okay."  
  
They sunk back into they seats.  
  
Zim's eyelids grew heavier with every minute that ticked by. He finally gave in on keeping them open. Not long after his surrender to the sleepiness, he began to snore, and quite loudly at that.  
  
SNNNOORE...SNNNOORE...  
  
"…!? Zim??" Rogue lifted her head to see a sleeping Zim, his mouth wide open with a little thing of drool showing.  
  
Rogue smiled at the sight. "Heh...Zim."  
  
{ NOW ENTERING DREAM SEQUENCE...}  
  
SNORE...SNORE...SNOR-"Wha? Who?...Where??"  
  
Zim awoke in a room with no source of light anywhere, unaware that he was still asleep. It was pitch black and he was unable to see anything but that. He couldn't even tell if there were any walls or doorways to anything.  
  
"What is this??" He asked himself; his voice echoing through the nothing. "HELLOOOO…"  
  
No answer.  
  
Not wanting to jump to any conclusion, Zim thought on this for a moment. "...Maybe the main power to base got cut off? …Or something... Computer! Run a scan on the base's power!"  
  
But no computer responded, not even a beep noise. That wasn't right. Zim's computer ran on a different power source, just in case of something like this.  
  
"Computer?? …If this isn't the base, then where am I?!" Just then, Zim noticed something missing, if you didn't already count everything else around him. "…Wait! …Rogue? Rogue, where are you?"  
  
All the Irken got was empty echoes. "ROGUE!!" He cried out this time, but still there was nothing. His voice sounded like it was traveling for miles. Right away, he got a very uneasy feeling about where Rogue has gone to. His insides tightened up; immediately sensing something was wrong.  
  
He took one single step forward, in order to begin his search, but the instant he did so, the darkness under him gave way.  
  
The second he felt that he was falling, he tried to grab on the anything that could be near him, but that didn't happen. He fell deeper and deeper into the dead bleakness. A frighten thought came across his mind that maybe this was what happen to Rogue, that this unknown darkness had swallowed her up.  
  
The thought began to eat him up from the inside. He suddenly shouted out with all his might:  
  
"ROGUE!!!"  
  
His fall abruptly came to a end, but not as he know it would. He suddenly found himself floating in mid-air. It took a few minutes to regain his senses.  
  
He glanced around. It still was dark, but entirely now. Zim could make out a small glimmer of light coming from the very front of him. Carefully, he moved very slightly, in fear of falling again. But he discovered he could "swim" through the air. He made his way to the one bit of light.  
  
'Maybe...she's here!' Zim suddenly thought. 'Maybe she found a way out of this place!' He grew closer to the light. It got bigger; wider. At about ten feet, he saw that the light was in shape of something. A figure. A person.  
  
"...Rogue?"  
  
The being looked right at Zim. It WAS Rogue, glowing like the Earth's sun. Zim was lost as to why she was like this, but immediately was relieved to see she was alright. He floated closer to her. The light didn't even seem to affect his version. He could see her eyes, her long antennas, and even her smile.  
  
"…Rogue? What is going on? Where are we, and why are you…?" Zim stopped midway. The expression on Rogue's face began to change.  
  
She didn't answer back, but just hung her head. A single tear danced down from her cheek. She brought her head up again, and mouthed something to Zim. There was no sound, but Zim could read her lips.  
  
…Soon…it will begin again…  
  
All of a sudden before Zim could even react, the darkness returned in forms of swift winds. It surrounded and engulfed the light that was Rogue.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" Zim yelled. He tried to grab Rogue, but the darkness had already claimed her. He was alone again. Alone and mentally torn apart.  
  
Trembling and tears streaming from his eyes, Zim placed his face into his hands and just sobbed. In a second, the only thing he cared more about then conquering was gone.  
  
"This...this isn't happening!" He jerked his head back up with his teeth grit. "WHO ARE YOOOOU!!?? TELL ME!! BRING HER BACK!!"  
  
It's alright…this isn't real....it's just a dream...  
  
Zim spun around. He noticed someone standing right in front of him, but it was too dark to see who it was.  
  
"Who are you!? SHOW YOURSELF!" The little figure didn't move. "Did you take Rogue?! Bring her back!!"  
  
I didn't take her....this isn't real....it's just a dream...  
  
The little figure slowly vanished from Zim's sight, but it's voice could still be heard from all directions. Zim had never heard the voice before, but he could tell it was a young voice, like a child's. A male child to be specific.  
  
"This is dream?" Zim said back. "Then Rogue is..."  
  
She's okay, Zim…don't worry....  
  
"She is? Really…? …Wait a minute... You know my name? Who are you then??"  
  
…Just a little someone… Zim could then hear the voice giggle a bit.  
  
"Hey, don't you make giggles at me!" Zim said.  
  
giggle…But listen to me, Zim…when things start to get rough, you must promise something…  
  
"Promise?"  
  
…please…stick with Rogue…till the time comes…I know you will, but I want to hear you say it…  
  
Zim was ever more confused then before. Here this voice was talking to him like they've known each other forever. Nevertheless, what he just saw…he doesn't want something like it to happen for real.  
  
"…Ok, I promise, but…what do you mean till the time comes?"  
  
The voice didn't answer back.  
  
"Hey! Answer me! What did you mean! Heeey!!"  
  
{ END DREAM SEQUENCE}  
  
"Zim! ZIM! Wake up!"  
  
Zim suddenly jumped in his chair. He opened his eyes to see Rogue looking right back at him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Rogue asked. "You were fine for a minute, but then you started jerking and screaming my name."  
  
The male Irken didn't say anything at first, but then without warning, embraced Rogue with both arms.  
  
"Zim? What's wrong?" Rogue asked. Zim didn't answer. Rogue then placed her arms around him. They stayed like this for a long period of time.  
  
'...A dream...that's all it was…' Zim thought. '…But who was that little person…?'  
  
[ END CHAPTER ONE ] 


	2. Rogue

Dreams  
  
Chapter Two: Rogue  
  
"Uhhh...my head hurts..." Rogue mumbled as she stepped into the upper level of the house/base. Back down below, Zim was running an auto-check on the main computer, in fear that maybe Gir did more then just give it a mayo coat. He had told Rogue to go rest a bit up in the living room while he did just that.  
  
Outside, Rogue could hear a mix of midnight noises, all giving their own voices at the same time. The wind, an owl, some crickets, and a few other sounds that she wasn't sure who they belonged to. At that moment though, she couldn't care less.  
  
"Rest...sounds good..." She whispered to herself, making her way to the sofa. After getting on the cushions, and feeling how soft and comfortable they were, she wasted no time at getting cozy. She rested on her back, with legs stretched out and arms drooped to her sides. With her body now all relaxed, next was her mind. But that wasn't as cooperative as she was hoping. Something was nagging her.  
  
"I wonder what was bothering Zim..." She stopped for a minute. "...I mean...blush...the way he grabbed and hugged me...He wouldn't tell me what was wrong."  
  
She shut her eyes. With her acute sense of hearing and picking up vibes, she could hear the computer down below, running the self check on itself. Everything sounded fine. No error noises or anything.  
  
'I wonder if he'll come up here...' Rogue thought, lightly blushing. That was a comforting thought.  
  
Five minutes went by, then ten, then fifteen, and so on. Still no Zim, but the quiet waiting made Rogue grow even more tired. She fought to keep her eyes open, hoping to see Zim walk through the living room doorway.  
  
'...Must...not...rest...yet...' The tired Irken thought, her body surrendering itself to sleep. But this battle between rest and staying awake didn't last long. Within the next few minutes, Rogue was out on the sofa.  
  
{ NOW ENTERING DREAM SEQUENCE...}  
  
"...Mmm...yawn...Uh? What the...? I'm floating!?"  
  
Indeed she was. Rogue awoke in her dream suspended in the air. But where, she wasn't sure. It was too dark to see anything.  
  
"I must be dreaming..." She said to herself. She looked down at her feet. There wasn't anything under her, yet she wasn't falling.  
  
"...Shoot, that means I dozed off before Zim walked in!" She said with a little pout followed by a sigh. "...Well, he DID tell me to get some rest."  
  
Just then, a faint movement caught the attention of her antennas. It was coming from behind her. She turned around, but nothing was there, nothing her eyes could see anyway.  
  
'…Something's over there…' She thought. Without thinking about it, she started walking toward the vibe. The closer she got, the stronger it got. She then noticed they were footsteps.  
  
"…Who's there?" She called out.  
  
The footsteps stopped. The darkness in the room fainted slightly and Rogue could see someone standing there; looking right at her.  
  
…Oh, hi!  
  
"What…?" Rogue just stood her ground staring at this little person. He was about two, maybe three feet high and without a doubt she could tell he was Irken. He had small antennas pointing out of his head. They were twitching slightly; a Irken sign that he was…happy?  
  
"Who are you?" Rogue asked. She tried to walk closer towards this little stranger but the closer she got, he just seemed to draw further away from her. "Uh? …Alright, enough games! Tell me who you are!"  
  
Do you…love Zim, Rogue?"  
  
Rogue was startled by that sudden statement. "…What was that? …I…Of course I do! But why am I telling you this, you're just part of this senseless dream. You're just a figment of my mind."  
  
Maybe The little Irken answered back. Rogue could then hear him make a cute chuckle. I knew you loved Zim. And he loves you too, Rogue. I can't wait to meet both of you face to face…  
  
"What??" Rogue was so lost now. "…Who…just who are you…?"  
  
Before she could get an answer, the small figure was gone; vanished from Rogue's sight. The room grew even darker and more murky. A sudden uneasy feeling overtook Rogue. It was like something was watching her, but it was coming from all around. She spun from one side to the other but nothing was there; nothing she could see or pick up. She quickly grew nervous, which wasn't like her, but in this case, she's willing to make an exception.  
  
The area then let out a sound that made Rogue nearly jump out of her skin. A high pitched scream, from who she didn't know. She could feel her insides tighten but she started making her way towards the source of it. In the back of her mind she thought maybe who ever was talking to her just now she would find and help her to understand what the heck was going on.  
  
She didn't have to walk for long. Everything around her suddenly flashed forth images and memories from her past, things she thought she had forgotten; things she wanted to forget. There was her first recalling of the time she met Zim, followed by all those times she served the Tallest without thinking twice about questioning their ruling.  
  
'This is…' She thought. "…This is my past going backwards?"  
  
Finally, the pictures stopped at a time where Rogue nearly completely forgot about; the first time she began working for the Tallest. Something wasn't right. Something was missing. But Rogue already knew that.  
  
"I don't know the rest. I could never recall what happened before this…"  
  
Why's that?  
  
Rogue shot her head around and once again saw that little whoever watching her from behind. She still couldn't see just what he looked like.  
  
"You again!" She yelled. "I don't know what you're deal is, but I'm getting tired of not knowing who I'm talking to, even if this is just a stupid dream!"  
  
The little someone hung his head then said, …Does not knowing about you're past make you sad, Rogue?  
  
Rogue had to stop and think about that for a moment. She had thought about such a thing before, but now a make-believe someone was asking her this. She started to wonder if she was slowly losing it or something.  
  
"…Maybe." Rogue answered. "But why am I telling you this. Whoever you are, you're just part of my dream, right? What does it matter to you if you know how I feel about this?"  
  
It's does matter… He said. …It matters because…what if something important happened and now you don't remember it? Something big…  
  
"What does it matter anymore? It's in the past." She said. "Besides, I bet my past isn't so great in the first place."  
  
You followed that screaming, didn't you? Why did you do that?  
  
That question left Rogue speechless. Why did she follow it? Did she know who was screaming? Why would she even care, it's just a dream!  
  
"Do you know who that was then?" She asked, feeling like she was crazy asking this little whoever.  
  
No  
  
"Then what's the point!?" Rogue shouted. "If I don't know what happened, then big deal! That's it, how do I wake up and get out of here?"  
  
Wait, one more thing?  
  
"…Yes?" She replied in a irritated manner.  
  
Whoever you heard screaming…maybe it was someone you knew. A person you cared for, and that's why you followed it. If you can't remember you're past now, maybe someday you will. Am I right?  
  
"…" Rogue looked towards the empty black ground of her dream world. "…Maybe I don't want to remember."  
  
In a instant, the world around Rogue broke apart and gave way. Right before Rogue was ready to wake up, she heard:  
  
I want to meet you and Zim face to face  
  
{ END OF DREAM SEQUENCE }  
  
Rogue slowly awoke to see she was back in the living room. Blinking a few times she sat up and reflected on what just happened. She was confused but also a little curious. She couldn't stop wondering who that miniature Irken was. He kept talking to her like he knew her.  
  
Zim walked in and saw Rogue on the couch with a deep thinking expression. He went over and sat next to her saying, "Something wrong?"  
  
The cybrog gazed into his eyes for a minute before answering. "Nothing…I just had the strangest dream. There were recaps of my past. Well, the stuff I remember, and there was this…tiny person following me around, asking me questions and…it was just weird."  
  
"A tiny person?" Zim's eyes perked. "Was he Irken-like, maybe about this high?" He held his hands up to show about three feet.  
  
"Yeah! How did you know that?" Rogue asked with wide eyes.  
  
"I had a dream with a little person asking me questions." He answered. "But…no, forget it."  
  
"What? Did you have a recap too?" She asked.  
  
"…Not exactly… It's nothing, really."  
  
"Come on, Zim. I'm bet that's what was bothering you earlier, right? You grabbed me the second I woke you up. Something frightened you."  
  
Zim still wouldn't say anything.  
  
"…Alright. If you don't wanna talk about, that's fine." Rogue said. Deep down, she wish he would.  
  
"…Hey, you weren't waiting for me, were you?" Zim said out of the blue.  
  
With a little smile, Rogue got closer and placed her head on his chest. "…Yeah, I was…" She got comfortable and closed her eyes again. A show of rouge appeared on her face. Zim beamed a smile too and laid his head back on the couch. Warmed with each other's tenderness, the two Irkens slowly dozed off together.  
  
[ END CHAPTER TWO ] 


	3. Link Dreams

Dreams  
  
Chapter Three: Link Dreams  
  
Arms embracing, feeling one another's touch…Zim and Rogue opened their eyes. The living room they knew that fell asleep in wasn't there; an empty area replaced it with only them to occupy it. They were suspended in the middle of nothing.  
  
Zim suddenly shot his head up. Something felt off. In fact, everything was off. His body, his hands; he could feel the warmth of Rogue against his chest. If this was just another dream, he shouldn't feel so real…  
  
Rogue was realizing this too. She hugged Zim even closer just to see if it was real. She couldn't tell. It felt real, but the world around them didn't match it. Was she dreaming? Was Zim dreaming?  
  
"…What's happening? This feels so odd…" Rogue said out loud.  
  
"You too?" Zim answered.  
  
The female Irken looked up into Zim's eyes. The moment they made contact, it was just too genuine. They could smell each other's breath. They could hear each other breathing. It can't be a dream.  
  
"…Where are we? What is this place?" Rogue said. "We were on the couch in the living room…did we fall aslee-" She stopped mid way. "…No…that can't be right…"  
  
Zim looked at her funny. "Are you saying we're asleep?"  
  
"No…I mean…yeah…I meant…" Rogue was lost. "…How can we be having the same dream?"  
  
…It's possible…  
  
"That voice!" Zim and Rogue muttered. They glanced at one another.  
  
"You know who that is?" Zim asked. Rogue slowly shook her head no. "Then why did you just-"  
  
"I've heard it before, but I don't know whose it is…" Rogue answered. "But you too…? What is going on here?!"  
  
The room of darkness that surrounded them was suddenly ripped apart with a bright radiance. They found themselves on solid ground. Looking around; everything was coated in white beauty, like being in the middle of a cloud. There was a sensation of peace; realization; even bliss. It was a calm space, wherever it was.  
  
I knew that you two were perfect for each another! This proves it!  
  
Footsteps appeared from behind them. The two spun around fast and saw a small figure walking closer to them.  
  
"There you are! Show your self!" Zim shouted. "It's about time we know who you are!"  
  
At last, the person of the voice they've been hearing reveled himself. He stood a mere two feet high. He was dwarfed by the other two. He was an Irken; no doubt, but he didn't look no more then three or four years old. He was a Smeet. His wide polished eyes shined with a reddish purple hue His skin tone looked to be mild green; somewhere between Rogue's skin color and Zim's. He wore a small red outfit like an Irken uniform with a black dot on the front and black boots to match.  
  
Zim and Rogue examined over this little Smeet's appearance. They immediately noticed his eyes; that color. Rogue gazed at Zim then back to the smaller Irken. After a few times looking back and forth, she realized a few things were similar. The eyes, the skin tone, and even the facial features began to ring a bell.  
  
"…Who are you?" Rogue finally asked.  
  
"Answer her! I'm growing tired of this little game!" Zim added. "All this has to be your doing, am I right?!"  
  
The Smeet smiled. I guess you could say that, Zim.  
  
"I knew it!! Make this stop!" Zim shouted.  
  
"Zim, hold it." Rogue said calmly. "Let's just let him talk."  
  
Actually, both of you made it here together. The Smeet said.  
  
"…Eh?" Zim sported a really confused expression.  
  
"Both of us? We don't even understand what's happening here." Rogue said. "Are we really sleeping? And if we are, how is it possible to be in sync with each other's dreams? It doesn't make any sense to us."  
  
You're not in a normal dream state. The Smeet answered. This is "Link Dream". A single dream where two Irkens are able to interact together as if they are one.  
  
"Linking dreams…?" Rogue's eyes widened. "…But…how is that…?"  
  
It's rare. Link dreaming hasn't been around for eons, but you two were able to have them! Don't you know what that means? You two are equal, not in strengths or talents, but in a deeper sense. In other words, you two couldn't live without the other weather you know it yet or not…  
  
Zim and Rogue stared and each other for a good few minutes. "…We can't live without the other…?" Zim uttered.  
  
"You mean…like what humans would call and "mate"?" Rogue asked trying to understand. They have learned that in the Human race, when a male and female human care for one another, they vow to be together for the rest of their lives.  
  
The Smeet nodded. Uh huh, something like that. But when two Irkens experience a Link Dream, its solid proof that the bond you two have made will never be broken! I'm so happy to see that!  
  
The little Irken leaped and attached his little self to Zim. He froze, still confused about this little alien's behavior. They now understood where they were and why this was happening, but now that leaves one more question yet to be unanswered.  
  
"You still haven't told us who YOU are!" Zim said. He pulled the tiny Smeet off him and set him down.  
  
"I was wondering…" Rogue started but then stopped and looked over the Smeet again. "…Are…you're eyes…and your face is…"  
  
…Rogue. The little alien smiled again. One of these days…you and Zim are gonna want something. Link Dreams can show the two Irkens more then the proof they need that they will be together forever…  
  
"More? What else could we want?" Zim said. "…I…Rogue is the only thing I need."  
  
How do you know that? The Smeet giggled. I bet you guys could allow another person to live with you in that big base of yours.  
  
Slowly, and the same time, Zim and Rogue's faces grew flabbergasted.  
  
"…Wait a minute! You mean you…" Rogue tried to finish but was too shocked to do so.  
  
"But…HOW?!" Zim replied, now turning red in the face. "Irkens can't…we haven't been able to…how can YOU…?!"  
  
"How could we bear a Smeet?!" Rogue finished. "Irkens have lost the natural ability to procreate EONS ago! It's impossible now!"  
"Cloning and gene splicing have been the only means of continued generations, and even with those mentions our race still couldn't perform such…UGH!!" Zim exclaimed. "Why would we WANT to now anyway?"  
  
"Wait…gene splicing…" Rogue said. "…Is that it?"  
  
The little Smeet nodded his head. Just because the way of the past can't be done now doesn't mean it's not possible to have…  
  
"…You." Rogue said.  
  
"You're OUR…" Zim started. "…I don't believe it…"  
Suddenly the area around them began to fade in and out. "What's happening now?" Zim said.  
  
Looks like you guys are waking up…  
  
"But wait a sec!" Rogue called out but she didn't have time to finish. Everything was vanishing including the little Irken in front of them.  
  
Don't worry about me… He called back to Zim and Rogue. Before they woke up completely, they heard the tiny alien say:  
  
…We'll be together soon! I'll be waiting…!  
  
{END OF DREAM SEQUENCE}  
  
The two Irkens were back in the living room. For a moment, they didn't move or say anything; trying to soak in everything they're just heard and been through. Rogue gripped Zim's uniform and gazed up at him.  
  
"…Do you believe him?" She asked.  
  
Zim blinked a few times, gathering his thoughts. The more he thought about what the little guy said, the more it made sense. How could he say he didn't believe what he and Rogue have been told?  
  
"…I think I do…" He answered.  
  
"…He never told us what his name was…" Rogue said. "…But, then again…I bet he doesn't have a name yet."  
  
"…Then that will be the first thing we do." Zim said.  
  
"Figure out a name?" Rogue displayed a warm smile. "Then what are we waiting for?"  
  
For the remainder of the night, Zim and Rogue discussed the name of the tiny someone they have met. Plans started to obtain the equipment they would need for genetic testing and cloning. It wouldn't be easy, but they were more then willing to try.  
  
They say dreams can reveal things we never have giving thought to before. Once in a while, it can show us how we truly feel about someone. In the case of these two Irkens, it was more then they would have ever imagined.  
  
[THE END] 


End file.
